


I Was Here

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Oneshot, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat aku ada di sisimu, kau tak mempedulikan rasa ini. Aku berusaha tak acuh tapi tetap saja terasa perih. Apalagi saat kau berada di dekatnya.  Kini aku harus pergi ke tempat lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mempertahankan kehadiranku? I was here, Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Here

“Hinata, kenapa kau pergi?” suaraku terbata, wajahku memelas kontras dengan tampangku yang datar. Meminta jawaban yang lebih akurat.  
“Kenapa kau bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu jelas apa jawabannya?” dia menggeleng, senyum palsu diberikannya padaku. Aku muak dengan senyum itu.  
“Kau sudah janji padaku kan?” tanyaku lagi, berusaha menahan langkah kakinya yang semakin menjauh.  
“Gomen, aku harus mengingkarinya. Sayonara, mata ne.”   
Jawaban itu adalah kali terakhir aku mampu melihat wajahnya dengan senyum tipis. Rambutnya yang beraroma lavender, tubuh mungilnya yang sangat pas dalam pelukanku, dan mata amethysnya yang memancarkan kehangatan kasih sayang.  
Tapi saat aku terbangun, itu hanyalah mimpi. Karena saat itu dia pergi sebelum aku sempat menemuinya.  
.  
.  
.  
Ether-chan proudly presents:  
I Was Here © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
No Plagiat It’s Trully From my Brain  
Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata slight SasuxSaku  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship  
Rate: T  
Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, alur cepat  
First of all, Happy SHDL 2014, minna!!  
Prompt: Different (Time)  
Cover Pic © Fvvn  
.  
Saat aku ada di sisimu, kau tak mempedulikan rasa ini. Aku berusaha tak acuh tapi tetap saja terasa perih. Apalagi saat kau berada di dekatnya. Kini aku harus pergi ke tempat lain, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mempertahankan kehadiranku? I was here, Sasuke.  
.  
Semilir angin menyapu wajah tembam Hinata yang bersemu kemerahan. Tangan lentiknya menyentuh rambut hitam yang menusuk-nusuk permukaan pahanya, terasa geli. Di pahanya, tertidur seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Wajahnya tampak tenang berbeda dengan wajah datar yang sering kali terukir di wajah Uchihanya itu.   
Sepasang anak manusia itu tampak sangat romantis. Hinata pun serasa tak tega membangunkan Sasuke yang kelihatan sangat lelap. Angin sepoi-sepoi dan cuaca yang tak terlalu panas juga membuat Sasuke makin nyenyak. Sesekali Hinata menatap langit dan menikmati angin yang menyapa wajahnya.   
‘Seandainya waktu bisa berhenti.’  
Ya, ini adalah satu permintaan dari Hyuuga Hinata yang kelihatannya tak akan pernah terkabul. Sebuah impian yang telah bersarang di hatinya sejak lama. Mimpi yang hanya tetap akan menjadi mimpi.  
Hinata mendengar suara agak berisik dekat pintu atap sekolah. Ia membungkukkan badannya dengan hati-hati, mulutnya condong ke telinga Sasuke,   
“Sasuke, Haruno-san sudah datang. Bangunlah.” Suara lembut Hinata terdengar menyayat hatinya sendiri. Belum ada pergerakan dari Sasuke, terpaksa Hinata mengguncang bahu Sasuke pelan-pelan.  
“Sasuke, bangunlah.” Kali ini Hinata berbicara sedikit lantang. Sasuke yang merasa terusik, menggeliatkan badannya perlahan, berbalik lalu malah memeluk pinggang Hinata.  
“Aku masih mengantuk.” Sasuke mengerang, Hinata terkekeh pelan. Menggeser lengan Sasuke yang memeluk perut rampingnya, Hinata membantu menopang tubuh Sasuke agar merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, merasa bahwa ucapannya diabaikan Hinata.  
“Bangunlah atau dia akan mengancammu dan minta putus lagi.” Saran Hinata sambil tersenyum, Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa pegal lalu mengusap kepala Hinata.  
Ya, penghambat untuk terjadinya mimpi-mimpi Hinata adalah kenyataan ini. Kenyataan dimana dia bukanlah gadis yang memiliki sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Bukan dia, tetapi gadis dari keluarga Haruno itu. Gadis yang beraura musim semi itu, ceria, rambut pink, ketua cheer leader, punya banyak teman, sahabat bahkan pacar seperti Sasuke. tidak seperti Hinata, gadis culun, berkaca mata tebal, pemalu, sering diejek kacung guru, hanya berteman dengan anjing liar di taman belakang dan nol pengalaman pacaran. Hanya satu yang mampu dibanggakannya, ia adalah sahabat dari sang Uchiha. Ya, hanya status itu yang membuatnya diakui di sekolah ini. Sisanya, tak berarti. Sama sekali.  
“Tidak usah takut. Dia tak akan berani menyentuhmu barang seujung jaripun. Selama masih ada aku di sini.” Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membuat Hinata mendesah ragu. Bukan ini perhatian yang diharapkannya, bukan, tetapi sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang didapatkan gadis pink itu, bukannya bermaksud ingin merebut sang sahabat dari genggaman gadis musim semi itu. Hanya saja ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih, lebih dari sekadar persahabatan. Ya, permintaan klise dan tidak akan pernah terjadi.  
.  
.  
I Was Here © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.  
Sesuai perkiraan Hinata, pintu atap berdebam kuat. Muncullah Haruno Sakura, gadis terpopuler di KHS, yang dideklarasikan sebagai couple sejati sang Ice Prince, Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan wajah cemberut, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke lalu menggandeng tangannya dengan manja.  
“Kau kemana saja? Setidaknya bilang padaku, dong! Aku capek kalau harus mencarimu setiap hari! Sekolah ini cukup luas tahu, baka!” gerutu Sakura, tidak menganggap kehadiran Hinata yang masih setia duduk di lantai atap KHS. Sasuke hanya diam, malas menanggapi permasalah kecil yang bisa tersulut menjadi kobaran api besar.   
“Ayo, pergi!” Sakura menarik-narik tangan Sasuke yang hanya ditanggapi dengusan malas oleh Sasuke. Matanya melirik Hinata, menatap sang sahabat dengan tatapan datar. Hinata yang sadar ditatapi, balas tersenyum dan mengucapkan beberapa kata tanpa nada.  
Sasuke memperhatikan bentuk mulut Hinata yang tengah berbicara,   
‘Pergilah, jangan buat dia marah, oke?’   
Sasuke tersenyum, betapa polos teman kecilnya ini, orang yang sangat peduli pada kebahagiaan orang lain, itulah dirimu, Hinata. Berbeda dengan diriku yang hanya bisa membohongi diri sendiri.  
Seperginya Sasuke, Hinata memilih berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas atap, memandangi pemandangan di bawahnya dengan perasaan hampa. Tak terasa air mata membasahi wajahnya, ‘Kapan kau akan menyadari keberadaanku Sasuke?’  
Ponsel Hinata bergetar ringan, Hinata buru-buru menghapus air matanya. Menatap ponselnya yang menampilkan peringatan alarm. Hinata ingat akan sesuatu, ia mengantongkan kembali ponsel itu lalu berlari ke arah taman belakang sekolah.  
Di tengah perjalanan, Hinata membeli susu kaleng, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke taman belakang.  
.  
.  
I Was Here © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.  
Belum sampai di taman belakang, suara dengkingan lebih dulu menyambut kehadiran Hinata. Hinata tersenyum, lalu bergegas menghampiri suara itu. Tampaklah kardus mungil yang ditutupi payung polkadot dan dialasi dengan pakaian bekas. Hinata tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya.   
Tepatnya beberapa minggu yang lalu, Hinata tengah merenungi nasib di sebuah lapangan menanjak yang berbatasan dengan sungai. Saat ia hampir menangis untuk kesekian kalinya mengingat bagaimana Sasuke malah menembak Sakura di taman belakang, sungguh menyayat hati, Hinata mendengar suara dengkingan anjing yang terdengar seperti suara tangis.   
“Suara apa itu?” Hinata bertanya entah pada siapa, ia mendekati sebuah semak dan ia terkejut akan apa yang ditemukannya. Seekor anak anjing berwarna putih yang tampak kedinginan dan kelaparan. Sepertinya dibuang, pikir Hinata.  
‘Sama sepertiku, perasaanku yang dibuang Sasuke.’ Hinata tersenyum kecut, mengangkat tubuh mungil anjing itu. Berusaha menghangatkan anjing itu dengan pelukan lalu Hinata menangis sekeras-kerasnya.   
Biarlah kita menangis hari ini dan besok kita akan bersemangat lagi.  
Ya, sejak hari itu Hinata merawat anjing itu di taman belakang, ia tak bisa merawatnya di rumah karena takut tak diizinkan Hiashi. Dengan merampas pakaian bekas Hanabi, membawa payung polkadot yang merupakan hadiah dari fans Neji tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya, Hinata membuat kardus anjing itu tampak nyaman. Hinata membuka kaleng susu lalu menuangkan isinya dalam sebuah mangkuk bekas yang ia peroleh dari hasil membongkar dapurnya. Dengan senyum lembut Hinata mengusap kepala anjing yang sedang menikmati susu itu.  
“Shiro, kapan dia akan menyadari perasaanku ya?” Tanya Hinata yang hanya dibalas Shiro dengan menggosok-gosokkan tubuhnya pada kaki Hinata. Hinata tertawa geli, setidaknya ia punya teman curhat sekarang.  
“Hei, kau sedang apa?” terdengar suara berat yang menggema di taman belakang itu. Hinata membeku, tubuhnya kaku seketika. Kalau hal ini ketahuan, itu bukanlah pertanda bagus. Bisa-bisa Shiro dibuang lagi, dan dia sendiri akan dikenai hukuman.   
Siapa itu? Orang itu serasa mendekat, lalu tangannya menggenggam pundak Hinata. Hinata berjengit kaget,  
“Kyaa!!” Hinata berteriak spontan, menepis tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya. Spontan ia menutupi Shiro di balik punggungnya. Mata lavendernya menatap waspada pada siapa yang datang.   
“Hei, Hinata, kau kenapa?” Hinata menghela nafas lega setelah mengenali suara berat itu, si Uchiha bungsu, Sasuke.  
“D-daijoubu. Ke-kenapa suaramu tadi terasa berbeda?” Tanya Hinata, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Shiro ingin bermain dengan Hinata, tubuhnya menggeliat sehingga Hinata kesulitan menahannya.  
“Aku sedang mengunyah permen. Kenapa kau kelihatan ketakutan? Sampai keringatan begitu?” Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan teliti. Hinata makin panik, Shiro bergerak semakin lincah, Sasuke menunggu jawabannya. Oh, tidak!!  
Hening.  
Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, kenapa Hinata hanya diam? Dan dari tadi tangan Hinata hanya berada di belakang tubuhnya. Ada apa sebenarnya?  
“Apa yang kau sembunyikan, huh?” suara intimidasi Sasuke terdengar menyeramkan, Hinata berjengit. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.  
“Iie. Nandemonai.” Hinata memalingkan tatapan matanya dan tersenyum canggung. Sasuke menatap Hinata semakin tajam, kentara sekali ada yang disembunyikan Hinata. Tapi, seakan tidak mendukung Hinata, Shiro malah mendengking karena tak tahan berada di belakang punggung Hinata.  
“Guk guk…”  
“?!”  
“Hinata? Kau menyembunyikan anjing di sekolah ya?”   
Dingdong! Skakmat!  
Selamat Hinata, seseorang telah menemukan rahasiamu. Habis sudah, pikir Hinata. Wajahnya pucat sekarang, Sasuke malah tersenyum ala iblis.   
Sasuke berjalan melihat apa yang ada di balik punggung Hinata, seekor anak anjing berwarna putih dan matanya juga berwarna hitam. Sasuke menggendong anak anjing itu.  
“Siapa namanya?” tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke lalu menjawab dengan lemah, “Shiro.”  
“Hn. Kau tahu bahwa kita tak bisa memelihara hewan peliharaan di sekolah bukan?” tanya Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di antara guguran daun.  
“U-umm, t-tapi aku sudah merawatnya selama beberapa minggu dan aku tak tega membuangnya. Aku ingin memeliharanya di rumah, tapi Hanabi dan Neji-nii alergi pada bulu hewan.” Hinata mendesah pelan, harapannya untuk bisa memelihara Shiro secara sembunyi-sembunyi tinggal beberapa persen.  
“Kalau aku yang memeliharanya bagaimana?” tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.  
“Eehh?? Kau mau, Sasuke?” Hinata tersenyum manis, senyum yang sangat disukai Sasuke.  
“Tapi berjanjilah satu hal.”  
“Apa?”  
“Kau yang merawatnya, oke?”  
“Kalau begitu sih sama saja, tapi baiklah!” Hinata mendengus pelan tapi tak lama senyum kembali terkembang di wajah manisnya.  
……  
Sang gadis musim semi, Sakura tengah kelabakan mencari sang pacar. Seluruh sekolah sudah ia kelilingi tapi, nihil. Tempat apalagi yang didatangi Sasuke? Tempat sepi dan jarang didatangi orang? Atap? Bukan, tadi ia baru saja kembali dari sana. Ah! Taman belakang!!  
Langkah kaki terdengar menggema di lorong yang menuju ke taman belakang. Sedikit lagi hampir sampai, batin Sakura. Dan sebuah suara kikikan halus meruntuhkan dunia Sakura dalam seketika.  
“Hei, hei, Hinata! Kenapa dia galak sekali?”  
“Hihi, habis kau menakutkan sih. Shiro hanya bisa jinak padaku.”  
“Kuso! Dia baru saja menampar wajahku dengan kaki depannya.”  
“Hahaha…,”  
Senyuman itu, gurauan itu, wajah hangat itu, tak pernah didapatkan Sakura. Semuanya hanya untuk gadis itu! Sakura menggertakkan giginya. Air mata mulai membasahi pelupuk matanya.  
.  
.  
I Was Here © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.  
Sepulang sekolah, sesuai janji, Hinata menemani Sasuke membawa Shiro ke apartemen Sasuke. Sebelumnya, mereka membeli beberapa kaleng makanan anjing dan susu untuk Shiro. Dengan antusias Hinata mengecek tulisan yang tertulis di atas kaleng lalu memasukkannya dengan sigap dalam sebuah keranjang yang di bawa Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mampu tersenyum, temannya yang satu ini memang sangat perhatian pada apapun.  
“Kelihatannya sudah cukup. Ayo, kita bayar di kasir, Sasuke.”  
“Hn.”  
Sesudah membayar semua belanjaan mereka, Hinata dan Sasuke keluar dari toko itu dan berjalan beriringan. Diam adalah hal yang menyelimuti kedua remaja itu. Hinata asyik memandang Shiro yang terlelap di kardus mungilnya.  
“Hei, Hinata.”  
“Nani?”  
“Berjanjilah satu hal padaku.”  
“Menemanimu menjaga Shiro sampai kau terbiasa kan? Iya, aku janji. Tenang saja, Sasuke.”  
“Bukan.”  
“Jadi apa?” Hinata mendongak, kedua mata yang bertolak belakang itu saling bersirobok.  
“Berjanjilah kalau kau akan terus bersamaku selamanya.”  
“Apa-apaan? Kau punya pacar, lalu menikah, dia istrimu lalu aku harus menemanimu bagaimana?” jawab Hinata sambil tertawa pelan. Sasuke berwajah datar, kelihatannya dia serius. Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik.  
“Berjanjilah Hinata.” Dengan suara yang lebih tegas, Sasuke memandang ke dalam iris amethyst Hinata.  
“U-um, baiklah. Aku janji.” Wajah Hinata memerah, tatapan mata itu terasa membius perasaannya yang telah terluka.  
‘Aku akan tetap bersamamu walaupun terasa sakit.’  
Sasuke tersenyum tipis.  
“Arigatou, Hinata.”  
.  
.  
I Was Here © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.  
“Hum, baiklah. Aku rasa kau akan bisa menangani Shiro malam ini. Jaa ne Sasuke, mata ashita.”  
“Hn.” Pintu itu tertutup. Yup, Sasuke memang tidak menemani Hinata pulang karena mereka tinggal di satu apartemen, dan juga Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka menemui Neji. Sasuke memandang langit-langit, apa ia bisa meneruskan kebohongan bahwa ia ingin Hinata menjadi temannya selamanya?  
Di lift, Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di pintu lift sembari menunggu lift itu berhenti di lantai 3. Kalau apartemen Sasuke itu berada di lantai dua jadi kaluarganya tak akan cemas kalau ia singgah di kamar Sasuke.  
Ponsel Hinata bordering ringan, Hinata mengangkatnya dengan terburu-buru.  
“Moshi-moshi,”  
‘Konbanwa, dengan Hyuuga Hinata-san?’  
“Iya, benar.”  
‘….’  
“S-souka. Akan kupikirkan terlebih dahulu. Arigatou gozaimashita.”  
“B-bagaimana ini?”  
…  
Hari yang cerah mengawali hari Hinata. Langkah kakinya yang ceria juga ikut membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.  
“Kau kenapa?” tanya Sasuke yang merasa bahwa sikap Hinata itu aneh.  
“Hihi, semalam aku mendapat telepon yang sangat membahagiakan.”  
“Huh? Maksudmu?”  
“Ra-ha-si-a.”  
Sasuke hanya diam, nanti Hinata juga akan memberitahunya cepat atau lambat. Sasuke mengacak rambut indigo Hinata. Hinata mendongak dan tersenyum manis.   
“Sasu-…!” tangan putih itu terangkat lalu turun saat netra emeraldnya melihat hal yang tersaji di depan matanya.  
Sial! Kenapa gadis itu! Kenapa selalu ada dia?  
Dia hanya akan membuat Sasuke jauh dariku. Aku tak akan membiarkannya! Aku akan tetap menjadi pacar Sasuke sampai kapanpun!  
.  
.  
I Was Here © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.  
“Jaa ne, Tenten-chan.”  
“Hai, hai. Hinata kau terlalu bersemangat!”  
“Hehe…,”  
Dan Hinata melenggang tanpa menjawab rasa penasaran Tenten yang kebingungan pada sikap Hinata hari ini. Ya, sebenarnya bukan kabar yang sangat hebat, hanya saja, Hinata mendapatkan telepon dari sebuah badan beasiswa yang membantu pelajar Jepang untuk mendapatkan beasiswa di luar negeri. Berkat kepintaran Hinata dan juga kegigihannya, Hinata berhasil mendapat beasiswa ke Prancis. Karena itu Hinata masih meneyembunyikannya dari semua orang, kecuali keluarganya.  
Hinata belum tega memberitahu teman-temannya bahwa dia akan pindah sekolah, apalagi ia belum menerima pemberitahuan itu secara resmi. Yah, Hinata diberikan waktu 3 hari untuk memikirkannya, keluarga sih sudah pasti mengizinkan. Tetapi bagaimana wajah, Shino, Kiba, Tenten dan yang lainnya ya? Juga Sasuke? Bagaimana reaksinya nanti?  
“Hinata-san?” suara lembut itu mengagetkan Hinata.  
“H-hai?”   
Eh, Sakura-san?  
“Bisa bicara sebentar?” dengan senyum manis yang dilontarkan pada Hinata, Sakura mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat.   
Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, kelihatannya ini bukanlah hal yang biasa. Jujur saja, Sakura belum pernah mengajak Hinata berbicara barang sekalipun. Biasanya Sakura hanya menganggap Hinata angin lalu walaupun ia tahu bahwa Hinata adalah sahabat Sasuke.  
“A-ano, Sakura-san?”  
“Diamlah!” Hinata tersentak, mana suara lembut yang memanggilnya tadi? Juga senyuman tadi telah berubah menjadi wajah masam.  
“Hinata-san, kau tidak berpikir untuk merebut Sasuke dariku bukan?”  
“N-nani?”  
“Jangan berlagak bodoh! Kau akan merebut Sasuke dariku kan?” Air mata itu mulai mengalir di pipi Sakura.   
“T-tidak, kami hanya-” Hinata berusaha mengelak, tapi Sakura memotong ucapan Hinata.  
“Teman? Kau pikir kau bisa membodohiku dengan kata-kata itu?” Sakura menyeringai dalam tangisnya.  
“Tidak, tapi-”  
“Aku lebih dulu menyukainya, dia juga menyukaiku! Pergi kau! Kau hanya membuat Sasuke menjauh dariku!”  
“Sakura-san..,”  
“Kenapa harus dirimu? Aku tidak pernah menemukan Sasuke tersenyum untukku, tertawa atau mengajakku pulang bersama! Tapi apa? Kau mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah!”  
Hinata diam. Apa itu benar? Tetapi Sasuke juga tidak membalas perasaannya bukan? Lalu kenapa dia yang dipersalahkan atas semua hal ini? Sebegitu terlarangkah perasaan Hinata untuk Sasuke?  
“Cukup, aku mengerti Sakura-san. Aku akan pergi dan tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Sasuke lagi. Hontou ni gomennasai, Sakura-san. Permisi.”  
Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri cintaku di sini.  
……  
Saat itu Sasuke sedang melewati wilayah taman dalam yang sudah mulai sepi karena hampir seluruh siswa telah pulang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Langkah itu terhenti tatkala ia mendengar suara isak tangis disertai suara lembut Hinata.  
Sasuke berjalan menuju suara itu. Tepat saat itu Hinata berjalan melewati Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk.  
“Hinata?” Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Hinata diam lalu melepas tangannya dengan hentakan kuat. Sasuke tersentak, apa yang terjadi? Hinata berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Bahkan sebelum Sasuke menyadari bahwa Hinata sudah berjalan jauh tanpa bisa ia jangkau lagi.  
“Sasuke-kun?” Sakura terkejut. Ia mengusap air matanya dengan buru-buru. Sasuke menunduk, menyembunyikan emosinya.  
“Apa..”  
“Nani?”  
“Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata?!” Sasuke berbicara dengan emosi, sungguh jarang ada yang bisa menyulut emosi Sasuke sampai seperti itu.  
“Tidak! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!” elak Sakura.  
“Katakan yang sebenarnya!” Sakura berjengit, bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sasuke membentaknya?  
“Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk tidak mendekatimu! Itu saja, memangnya aku salah?! Kau hanya tersenyum padanya, bersikap hangat padanya lalu apa yang kau berikan padaku!”  
“Cukup! Sebuah kesalahan besar aku berbohong pada diriku sendiri dan berbohong pada Hinata! Cukup, kita akhiri semua ini!”  
.  
.  
I Was Here © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.  
Sudah seminggu, Hinata tidak lagi datang ke sekolah. Sasuke kerap kali menemui Hanabi, bahkan Neji yang notabene sangat tidak disukainya untuk mendapatkan informasi tapi tetap saja mereka bersikeras tak mau mengabari Sasuke tentang Hinata.  
Sakura juga tak berani lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Sasuke setelah diputuskan dengan kejam hari itu. Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke yang lemah seperti itu membuatnya merasa bersalah.   
Ia memutuskan untuk menebus kesalahannya. Sebuah surat ia selipkan di kotak sepatu Sasuke karena ia tak berani mengajak Sasuke bicara secara langsung.  
Siang hari, Sasuke denganwajah lesu memilih segera pulang. Tak mengacuhkan guyonan dan gurauan dari Naruto.  
Surat itu terlihat. Mengacuhkan ejekan Naruto, Sasuke membuka kertas itu dengan tergesa setelah membaca apa yang ditulis di depannya.  
‘Ini tentang Hinata’  
Sasuke membacanya dengan teliti dan tubuhnya semakin lemas.   
‘Hinata pergi ke Prancis, dia pindah sekolah. Hanya itu yang aku tahu, gomen. Maaf untuk semuanya. .Sakura.’  
Kapan kau kembali Hinata?  
.  
.  
I Was Here © Eternal Dream Chowz  
.  
.  
Sudah lima tahun, Hinata tidak juga kembali. Sasuke sudah lulus dari bangku perkuliahan dan sudah mendapat jabatan bagus di perusahaan ternama. Tapi semua terasa kosong tanpa senyum Hinata, tanpa kehadirannya. Bahkan Shiro saja sudah tumbuh sangat besar dan sehat.  
Bahkan sampai sekarang keluarga Hyuuga masih enggan memberitahu Sasuke tentang keberadaan Hinata. Seakan berkomplotan dengan para Hyuuga, keluarganya sendiri juga tidak mau memberitahukannya, padahal Hyuuga dan Uchiha itu kerabat yang cukup dekat. Sasuke juga kerap kali menitipkan surat berisi ungkapan hatinya untuk Hinata, entah sudah berapa jumlahnya, Sasuke selalu berpesan agar surat itu diberikan pada Hinata.  
Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.  
“Ne, Sasuke-kun, kau sedang ada masalah ya?”  
Suara itu?!  
“Hinata?” Sasuke berbalik, tepat di depannya seorang gadis dewasa telah kembali, berbeda dengan perawakan mungilnya yang dulu. Tapi senyum itu tak pernah berubah, tetap manis dan hangat. Rambut indigo itu sudah menyentuh pinggulnya menambah paras elok dengan mata amethyst yang unik itu.  
“Lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke.” senyum itu tak akan pudar meski sudah lama tak ia temui.  
Dan Sasuke tahu bahwa dia jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya pada Hinata. Tanganku terulur meraih tubuhnya ke pelukanku.  
“Hinata, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Apa semua karena Sakura? Aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya, jadi-…,”  
“Aku tahu, Sakura-san sudah memberitahuku. Dia menitipkan surat pada Hanabi sehari setelah kepergianku dan aku baru membacanya pagi ini. Juga surat-suratmu yang jumlahnya sangat banyak dan isinya melankolis. Aku jadi terharu.” Hinata terkekeh pelan.  
“Hinata, bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu lagi?” mengabaikan ucapan Hinata, Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah penuh harap.  
Hinata mengangguk, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sasuke, “Ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi.”  
“Tadaima, Sasuke.”  
“Okaeri, Hime.”  
THE END  
Waa, akhirnya Ether bisa nyumbang 2 karya fanfiksi untuk SHDL, hahaha, saking semangatnya jadi kebikin 3k+ deh, oke, happy SHDL and happy reading! :)  
Mind to,  
R  
N  
R  
???  
Thank you,  
Sign,  
Ether chan


End file.
